The Elixir of Love
by msforevertwiheart
Summary: "It started with a glance and smile. The woman could not shake the feeling that she was being watched, and yet, it wasn't an uneasy feeling. Somehow it soothed her mind and body to know that she had an audience. He felt calm, secure and confident in her presence. Something in the way the conversation flowed and ebbed so naturally." Bella/Jasper pairing. All Human. Love Story.
1. Coffee, Cookies, and Promises

It started with a glance and smile. She cursively sipped away at her caramel macchiato and broke off tiny, yet firm pieces of a warmed chocolate chip cookie.

"She's always had a sweet tooth." He thought to himself with a smile.

The woman could not shake the feeling that she was being watched, and yet, it wasn't an uneasy feeling. Somehow it soothed her mind and body to know that she had an audience. So she carried on, none the wiser.

"Excuse me Miss, do you mind if I sit here?" He questioned with honest eyes and a brilliant smile.

"Sure, no problem." She beamed at the man.

"Thank you. My name is Jay. Do you come here often?" He offered while sipping his Black cold brew.

"I'm Bella." She offered with an extended hand that he gently grabbed and lightly kissed, causing the woman to open her mouth in protest, but then quickly melt into a smile. "Yes, every Friday morning. Quite the charmer you are Jay. I'm pretty sure that couldn't possibly be what your parents named you at birth." She countered with a raise of her left eyebrow.

"Oh how observant you are my lady! You are correct. My government name is Jasper Whitlock Hale. Texas bred but a Chicagoan at heart, hence the hand gestures and manners most city folks don't understand." He replied.

" Careful there Mr. Hale, the Midwest is known for friendliness and hospitality as well. Texan, huh? How long have you lived in Chicago?" She offers, leaning in and setting her book down flatly on the table.

Knowing he now has her full attention, he smirked, licked his lips and folded his hands together on the table, setting his cold brew down.

"Well, I've lived here since I was 12 years old. But Alas, a gentleman doesn't reveal their age!" He winked in her direction.

With a full on belly laugh, she responded " This by far, has been the most intriguing introduction I've ever encountered. I'm glad you decided to sit at my table."

"You're an expert at distraction. However, it is now my turn to ask the questions. Are you originally from Chicago?" He countered.

"You caught me!" She quipped with raised hands. "I was born and raised in Chicago. I am Chitown through and through. I eat, breathe ,and bleed Chicago. I am a world traveler, however, there is no place in the world like this city." She stated dreamily.

"I see. A woman well grounded in her Midwestern roots. I do agree with you on the uniqueness and exclusivity of this town. That among other things have kept me grounded here as home for many years." He added, "I think I've just found my new Friday morning coffee partner."

Something in the air shifted. Perhaps it was the aroma of freshly baked bread being carried from the back of the coffee shop or the lavender chai latte one of the owners was in the middle of creating. Or maybe the vulnerability of his eyes and the openness of their playful banter. One thing for sure, Bella knew she wanted to continue down the path and with a fierce finality in her tone she responded:

"Yes you have. Don't mess up a good thing, Jay."

"I wouldn't dare dream of such a thing ma'am." He promised with a hand over his heart.

He felt calm, secure and confident in her presence. Something in the way the conversation flowed and ebbed so naturally. They didn't share anymore words for the next 30 minutes. Yet it was refreshing. Many glances were shared along with the now lukewarm chocolate chip cookie. Bella continued to read her book and Jasper would sneak glances at her occasionally over his Wall Street Journal.

"Do you like tacos?" She inquired of the man across from her.

"But it's not Tuesday!" He responded.

Rolling her eyes, "Jay, let that be the only corny line you use in my presence. Seriously though, I was going to grab a bite at this really great taqueria in Pilsen. Have you ever been to that side of town before?"

"I don't live too far from Pilsen actually. I'll go only if you intend on taking me to Mi Pueblita on 22nd street." He replied.

"Wow. How did you know that was the EXACT restaurant I was thinking of? Would you like to be my lunch date?" She asked with a great, big smile and pleading eyes.

"I had a hunch. You may be Chicagoan, but I'm a lover of all things Latin. I would love to be your lunch date Fact, I'll drive." He smiled in return.

Bella couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the man sitting across from her and somehow, she didn't want to. This certainly was a step in the right direction.

"Ok. But I need to take a picture of your I.D. in case I come up missing or something. I have mace in my purse and I'm not afraid to use it!" She said with a smile threatening to reveal her bluff.

"I assure you that my intentions with you are only pure. But if you insist, I will comply with your request only if you oblige to the same. I have to protect myself as well Miss Bella." He replied with laughter dancing in his eyes.

The pair entered into a stare off and eventually Jay caved in and burst into a fit of laughter. Bella couldn't help but join in on the fun. At that moment, he couldn't help himself and grabbed hold of her hand. She squeezed back in encouragement. An onlooker would think that the pair were already an item rather than being acquainted that very day in a small cafe.

* * *

***Hides behind screen* So tell me what did you think? Tomato throwing worthy or follow/favorite worthy. I will be uploading the next chapter soon and promise it will be longer. This is just a taste of the characters. I'm personally excited for this journey. Don't forget to write a review. :-)**

**-msforevertwiheart**


	2. Moments to Savor

**Hello readers. Thank you for staying along with me. I updated a day later as your reviews motivated me to submit more content. I am so excited for these characters and welcome all feedback. Review, Review, Review! Please follow my story to make sure you know when I've updated. Without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

**-msforevertwiheart**

**Steph Meyer owns the characters, but Jasper owns my heart. ***pssst don't tell my hubby*****

When she followed him outside the little café, it never occurred to her that the vehicle he proposed driving for their lunch date would be a motorcycle. It ignited a fire within her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"What a beauty!" She remarked in admiration of the gorgeous specimen in front of her eyes.

"Normally, I'm offended by such aggressive physical ogling of my body, but you can get away with it any day Bella." He replied with a wink and kissy face.

"Corny joke number #2. You just can't help yourself can you? How long have you been riding?" She asked, ignoring the way his eyes glimmered in the sunlight and how perfectly pouty his lips were at that moment.

"You bring out the corniness in me! I've been riding for 10 years. It's exhilarating. I didn't take you for a biker chick?." He said to her in response.

" I rode casually during my college years. A close friend of mine sold me on the thrill of riding. While most college students drank, partied, and sought relief from illegal drug substances, I sought my thrills on the back of a Ducati. It was quite satisfying and a great stress reliever. But I ended my "dangerous" hobby for my then boyfriend and even sold my bike to appease him. Boy was I stupid! That relationship ended before the ink on the final sale of my bike could dry. But that story merits whiskey and a rainy day to recount. I just went on a tangent here. How did you get into riding?" She asked.

She was now rambling and warring within her inner emotions. She hadn't even thought or spoken of her exes in years, why the sudden inclusion now? That was something she would have to work out on her own in private.

He noted to revisit said story at a future date and racked through his brain how to respond to her question. It wasn't the prettiest of stories, but something told him he could trust Bella and that she wouldn't judge his character unfairly.

So he began, " I landed an office gig right after college and would hang out with some of the guys on Fridays after work at this dive bar. A biker gang hung out at the same spot and one of the leaders became quite chummy with me over whiskey one night and offered me a place in their gang. He noticed how I would longingly stare at their bikes and said they would teach me how to ride with no strings attached, except for a few races here or there. I thought, why not could be harmless and accepted his offer. Little did I know, I was entering into a world that would be nearly impossible to exit. I managed not to get too deep into things and made it out with my pride a broken heart. That's a story for another time. But long story short, I continued riding for leisure and avoided that dive bar."

She knew there was a story to his somewhat rugged appearance and open eyes, yet her imagination never would have thought that the man standing before her was ever in a biker gang. He seemed too gentle of a soul to be tied up in a web of unsavory characters. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him and her brain knew it was improper, yet her heart yearned to unveil every detail of this man. So she settled on the following statement.

"I guess that explains the tattoo and professional but I play on the weekends vibe you give off."

He chuckled and smiled widely at the woman in front of him. How she could hear such a dark part of his past and accept it nonchalantly with a hint of sarcasm, amazed him. He was ready to drop down on one knee and marry this woman. But he knew from his observations of her that she was guarded and he was shocked he made it this far, yet he was hopeful for their future.

" I have an extra helmet under the seat that you could use. Would you like to drive?" He asked under hooded eyes.

She knew there was a possibility he would offer her the chance to drive his bike and honestly, she was itching to wield its force under her the moment she saw the beauty. Without hesitation, she replied "Ever the charmer you are! I would love to drive. Does your bike have a name?"

He began placing the helmet and gloves on her and answered "Yes. Her name is B."

"Simple, yet sweet. What does the 'B' stand for? " She inquired.

"That information is classified and you do not have the required level of access to know." He said " Are we going to keep standing here talking or are you ready to see if you can handle B? Feeling a little scared?" He added with an eyebrow raise.

She stuck her tongue out at him and said " Good things come to those who wait, Jay. I never back down from a challenge. One day, you'll learn. Hop on lover boy! Carnitas are calling our name!" She stated confidently.

B was a biker's dream come true. Bella couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be riding again. She thought to herself how foolish it was to ever sell her bike all those years ago and formed a plan to meet with her financial advisor to begin the process of purchasing a bike again. Sure, she knew that Chicago weather didn't really lend itself to owning a bike, but the summer days were so worth the purchase. She decided to take the scenic route to Pilsen, which included driving down isolated roads with lavish homes and well manicured gardens. It really was a perfect day for a ride and she thanked whoever there was to thank for her chance meeting of Jay that morning.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked ending her mental dialogue.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny, but you'll never have to pay to know what's on my mind." She replied.

"You have kept me on my toes Bella. I am quite fancied by you." He responded

"Well I aim to please kind sir. Honestly, I'm so happy we met this morning. You've reconnected me with a hobby I gave up years ago and I'm going to eat my favorite food for lunch. What else could a girl ask for?" She stated.

He felt a sense of relief wash over him. Their whole encounter this morning was completely out of his league and he was in over his head with this one, but her perspective gave him the clarity he needed. He just hoped and prayed they wouldn't crash and burn. He knew from experience anything founded on a lie doesn't last. He would have to come clean with her soon if there was any hope of her trusting him and moving into a serious relationship.

But he allowed himself to live in this moment and relish in the way she smelled, how relaxed her body felt and the way his arms felt so at home around her waist. This moment was his to keep and the future could wait. The here and now was for the taking and Jasper brought his appetite and utensils ready to indulge. Sure, he would suffer the consequences of his actions later, but no one would ever be able to take away this moment, this day, this woman from him.

" Motorcycles, Tacos, and Bella. A man couldn't ask for anything else. I'd agree darling." He sealed the statement with a kiss to her cheek.

She would be lying if she said that kiss didn't affect her. It did. The brief physical connection coupled with the smell of cologne and windblown hair hit her like a ton of bricks but she kept a poker face and pocketed the physical pull this man had on her to decipher at a later time. He was still a stranger, yet she felt at home in his presence as if life had been guiding her to him all along. Is this the first time they've ever met? Has he been around all along? How often did he go to that little café? Why was today the day she noticed him? Questions upon questions, with no immediate answers.

She had to guard her heart. It couldn't handle another heartbreak. She didn't do relationships anymore , but this guy seemed the type to take a girl home to momma. Was she ready for that? One thing she knew for sure is that she was willing to take the risk. Something felt so right in the way he gently, yet securely held on to her waist and would occasionally lean over her shoulder ever so slightly to assist her in readjusting their weight on the bike. He allowed her to have full control, yet dignified her by subtly assisting her in the ride. It certainly had been a few years since she rode and especially with a second passenger. She was grateful for his silence and humility at this moment. She was savoring the bits and pieces of their interactions into her mind and heart. This moment was hers and she would not let it go or the man behind her.

**OK. So what did you think? Be honest. The next few chapters are going to be fillers. What does Jasper have to come clean about? Is this the first time Bella met him? Should she listen the her little voice? So many questions! Keep reading and reviewing. I love to hear your take on the characters and how you think the plot will develop.**

**Msforevertwiheart**


End file.
